


识别

by baixi9990



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixi9990/pseuds/baixi9990
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 1





	识别

1

全圆佑是一台靠人脸识别跟拍爱豆的摄像机。

他今年七月份才出厂，编码是WW717，工作人员拆包装的时候说这听起来更应该去拍飞机的起飞和降落。全圆佑的系统联网搜索了一下，想象不出来如何熬过等飞机回来的漫长时间。

人脸识别是一项才刚刚应用在舞台直拍上技术，以前都是靠人的远程控制。工作人员把他和几个同胞放在了舞台的一边，拉着今天他今天要跟拍的爱豆走到他的面前做三维图像输入。  
那个人叫文俊辉。

他的第一个操作者和拉着全妆但是没怎么睡醒的爱豆在他面前按照系统入门指南转了好几个圈做首次训练，他从这个人的发丝扫描到脚，在内存里画了一个模型。  
然后他就因为工作人员误操作的关系莫名其妙的锁死了。

工作人员：“我真的不知道点错了什么，先去叫一下前辈看他有没有办法修复。”

空调开得过大的舞台边上，灯光有点暗。  
文俊辉百无聊赖的在原地搓着手，余光一直瞄着全圆佑，四下里看了一圈也没人要回来的样子。  
然后他凑到全圆佑的镜头边上，伸手轻轻拍了一下他的外壳。

“听说你很聪明，可以自动认出我是谁。”他说，“你叫什么名字？”

2

全圆佑这群新机器有点特殊，因为还在试用期的关系，长得有点不一样，还被贴了个禁止碰触的标签，成功招来了小爱豆们按捺不住的好奇心，天天被点评，天天被围观。时不时的还被调戏问还记不记得哥哥，哥哥爱你呦。

忘记说了，全圆佑他们厂家的技术支持的日程排到了一个月后，在这期间他只能追着一个人拍。

那句话怎么说来着，举头三尺有神明，大概机器也有自己的机器之神，即便文俊辉他们团的打歌期才刚刚开始，全圆佑也觉得自己每天每天都在等待他在舞台上出现，在大片的空白时间里，他的伙伴们可以从内存中抽调出其他人的数据，而他谁也不认识。

他觉得自己当真成为了停机坪上的一架摄像机，唯一认识的文俊辉如同一架飞机一样起飞离开，消失在雨天里，消失在晴天里，在未知的天空运载着别人的梦想努力飞行，在未知的地方停留，带着空空如也的油箱归来，又仿佛不曾疲惫一样精神百倍的再次远行。

3

爱豆的人生里有无数个镜头，练习室里的固定机位，手里拿着的自拍杆，综艺的跟拍，舞台的近景远景，演唱会的控制台，直播的手机。而每个镜头都要求他们表露出不同的样子，又要是最完美的样子。  
镜头偶尔会允许疲惫和眼泪，但是不允许出错和失误。

全圆佑发现文俊辉非常会抓镜头。

他们团人不少，镜头分摊到每个人头上的秒数其实不太多，经常需要他们在镜头切到自己的时候，在几秒内迅速展现自己台下练了十年的功底和魅力。  
文俊辉确实是精于此道。

作为一台新时代智能摄像机，全圆佑必然可以在网上冲浪，对外标榜是自动搜集对象的视频资料提高识别精度，就他自己知道这纯粹出自于内心的无聊和好奇，毕竟他的处理器闲置的时间比跟拍的时间要长出几十倍不止——文俊辉不在舞台上的时候，其他人的精彩对全圆佑来说就是无效数据，只需要简单的过滤。

所以这样的文俊辉为什么曾经会被说镜头感不好？

4

他唯一认识的人类小时候拍过很多戏。

拍戏的镜头和舞台的镜头不一样，拍戏的镜头要求演员藏起来你是谁，最好每一个毛孔，呼出的每一口气都是别人的悲喜。

而舞台的每一秒都在疯狂的要求一个完美的你。

作为一台摄像机，就算号称多么智能，全圆佑也不会流眼泪也不会惆怅，他只是在这个人小时候和现在的对比之中晃了一下神。  
第二天他就被文俊辉抓了包，后者说你前一天拍我的镜头有延迟，是心情不好吗？

对方站着跟他几乎一样高，他的眼睛可以平视他的镜头，他眼里的光一层层的传递进他的感光板里，和内存里刚看完的，小时候的他重合在一起。

全圆佑发现了文俊辉藏在别人悲喜里的自己。

5

舞台直拍里的文俊辉并不是完美的。  
作为一台尊重客观事实的摄像机，全圆佑忠实地记录下了他的一切。  
有时候他会稍稍的放下嘴角，眼神也会游移，在初舞台里动作会快或慢个半拍。全圆佑在回放的观众只有文俊辉一个人的时候会大胆的圈出他失误的那个半拍，尽管这个功能在一开始并不存在。

文俊辉小声说你真的比我想象的要聪明很多，下次不会再错了。  
全圆佑的内心——天知道怎么感受到了还有人类才懂的飘飘然——面上还是像一个普普通通的摄像机一样保持了一贯的沉默。

待机的时候他反省可能是电影看多了。

6

也许真的时候因为电影看多了，他连文俊辉和徐明浩用中文吐槽都能听懂个七七八八。

文俊辉说做他直拍的摄像机特别聪明，跟别人的猫一看就不一样，就是有时候有点害羞。  
徐明浩大大的眼睛里全是大大的疑惑。

文俊辉：“我的直拍可好看了， 我每次都回去看好几遍。”  
徐明浩：“就你昨天让我看的那个呗，我是真的没看出来有什么区别……延迟算吗？”  
文俊辉：“那是失误！机器也会犯错的嘛。”  
徐明浩：“这不是你把高科技当成害羞的理由……”

其实那时候他们的头发里全是汗水，衣服内衬恐怕也已经湿透，因为前面团体的拍摄时间过长，轮到他们的时候已经凌晨四点。他们在台下有的瞎聊，有的捉对做游戏，有的到窗边眼神放空吹风，而一旦到了台上，又精神饱满的仿佛活在地球对面的时差中。

从练习生的时代开始，他们就已经熟悉了凌晨每一个整点的钟声。

在那天晚上文俊辉看自己直拍回放的时候，天一直都是灰蒙蒙的，曙光藏在云里，迟迟都不肯露面，全圆佑忍住了自己修改视频的冲动，和平常一样帮他圈出了他的失误——这次是在主摄像机转过来的时候眼神慢了一点。

文俊辉有点懊恼的皱了一下眉头，还是马上整理好表情准备下一场。

7

那场凌晨的，疲惫的录制，是他们这次回归打歌的最后一场。  
录制之前，技术支持人员来的要比想象的早了一些，他检查了全圆佑的系统记录，仍旧找不出来系统锁死的原因。

“看起来有很大可能要重置系统，数据会全部丢失。它之前拍的影像都没有问题吗？”

工作人员摇了摇头，说：“没有，除了只能记录文俊辉一个人的舞台以外没有任何问题。”

“让它把这场录完吧。”

8

识别是什么意思呢？是从千万人的海洋里，认识并追逐你一个人。是从通用的神经网络树里，记录下有别于他人的，独树一帜的参数。

是你的背影，你的回眸，是你发梢温柔的流光，滞留不去的残影，是你动作的每一帧，是你声音的每一个起伏。

是珍贵而短暂的，相识与告别。

全圆佑想了很多，赶在自己把自己的处理器烧化之前，在屏幕上的‘我们之间消失的地平线’，替换成了‘这段时间里认识你我很开心’。

文俊辉若有所思的看着屏幕，轻轻的说了一句谢谢。

9

如果真要说有什么因为害羞而没办法说出来的遗憾的话，那就是下次见面，抱歉没办法再认出你来了。

全文完


End file.
